Chilton's Biggest Scandal
by S.T.B.R.I.M.D
Summary: Rory and Finn start dating early on, but due to Rory trying something new the students of Chilton the school they both attend see and/or hear about something they shouldn't have. Rory is mortified. This is the events leading up to and following the accident that costs her, her dignity. Lots of smut.


**AN-This is my first attempt at a smut story, so please give me feedback**

Falling for Finn wasn't the plan, I didn't want to get sidetracked, but it happened and now I'm stuck reconsidering going to Harvard over Yale, because I want to be closer, and wondering if in a few years will we be married and will I be able to become a foreign correspondent leaving him every other week. This was so not the plan.

When he first came up to me with his best friends Colin and Logan I thought, 'Oh great just what I need, some more pompous jerks hitting on me.' But when they actually struck up an intelligent conversation, I was completely blown away. All three were charming, but as weird as it is, for once I got captivated by someone's bright eyes not the other way around. The glimmering sage orbs instantly had me trapped, and it didn't hurt that he was an extremely sexy Aussie who wasn't as much of a player as his friends.

I was smitten, not in love, not completely lost in lust, but just attached to him, sort of obsessed. We started breaking off from the group, and hanging out alone. It was a simple transition I just stopped asking Steph and Paris to come along, and he stopped asking Logan and Colin. Not that they minded, I mean now that I look back I'm pretty sure Colin and Steph, as well as Logan and Paris were hanging out alone by then too.

Eventually we started getting closer and we started reaching certain milestones without even noticing. First we started holding hands when we walked together, then whenever we had movie nights I would fall asleep on him, and when he first kissed me I didn't even think it was strange or shocking. I didn't need to try and define our relationship; I knew we were exclusive by the way he looked at me, like I was the only one in the room.

Things quickly progressed and I was just glad that he was patient. I told him I wasn't ready for sex until at least college and not necessarily then, because I wanted him to know as much as I did about my feelings on the subject, so I wouldn't just be placating him. He was so understanding that I promised I would do my best to make the wait _**'better'**_. The truth was by senior year of high school I was pretty much ready for anything except the actual thrusting of him into me, and the only reason I wasn't ready for that was because my thoughts on the subject were skewed by my mother's early pregnancy.

My hormones were going crazy and I just wanted to sleep with him, but because I was scared of that, we did pretty much everything except that. I still remember the first time we went _much_ farther than groping, very vividly in fact.

_The room was hot, or maybe it was Finn, and the feelings he was eliciting. When he started sucking on my neck I moaned and felt a bulge build in his pant. He pulled me tighter and I felt his head push into my center though our clothes. _

_He took the second moan I made as permission to lift my shirt up and over my head. The knowledge that I was wearing a built in bra made him groan. Finn quickly descended his lips to my chest Licking and sucking while tweaking and caressing the opposite side, he left marks similar to the ones on my neck. Loving the feel of his wet tongue on my breast, I murmured his name hurriedly feeling a slight tightness down low. _

_Feeling bolder Finn began to move downwards, licking and kissing the whole way. When he got to my pants he looked up and silently asked permission, when he saw that my eyes were closed in pure pleasure, he slowly unzipped my pants, causing me to almost whimper from the expectation of what was coming next. _

_When Finn finally started to pull my pants down he moved his mouth down to my ankles with his hands. Then slowly he made his way upwards licking the inside of my leg the whole way up. When he got back up he started rubbing my clit, making me call out his name. Finn slipped his index finger inside and pulled it in and out a few times before slipping his middle finger in with it. I started to call out over and over and when my voice started wavering he lowered his head and at the same pace as before without warning he stuck his tongue into my folds instead of his fingers. Less than a minute later the tension down low was threatening to explode._

"_Finn, I'm going to cum," I warned in between heavy breaths._

"_Good, I want to taste you," Finn replied quickly before thrusting his tongue in farther and faster._

"_Oh God Finn!" I screamed as I came._

_Finn swallowed most of it, then gave me a deep and passionate kiss allowing me to taste myself. _

_After a few minutes of lying next to each other, catching our breath and staring into his eyes, Finn broke the silence._

"_That love is what we call an 'Australian Kiss'."_

"_An Australian Kiss?" I questioned._

"_Yeah, like a french kiss, but down under."_

_After hearing that I turned a bright crimson colour, and he chuckled. Feeling like it would be funny to shock him I got an idea. _

_I leaned over and whispered in as sexy a voice as I could manage, "Why don't I return the favour, and see if I can't solve this problem of yours." As I said the word 'problem' I stroked him through his clothes and realized he still had them on. Feeling him suddenly inhale I finished the thought. "Why don't you get out of those clothes and I'll go run us a nice bath."_

_As I wandered into the bathroom to draw the bath I knew he had absolutely no clue what my plan was. As the bathtub was filling I went to get a glass of water to calm my nerves. When I turned around to walk back to the bathroom I was surprised to see Finn there. I started staring at his perfectly toned chest and stealthily snuck a peek downwards I gasped at how large he was, but hoped he hadn't noticed. _

_Finn started smirking at my gasp, then without warning he picked me up bridal style in one swoop and carried me into the tub._

_Not waiting for long, I got on my hands and knees and started kissing his mouth as I began stroking him. As my hand made contact he groaned. Giving me the extra confidence boost I needed._

_I began butterfly kissing his jaw, then neck, working my way lower. _

_When my knee slipped it accidentally opened the drain, but neither of us noticed. As the water got lower so did my tongue, and the lower my tongue went the harder I was pumping him. When my tongue reached Finn's head he was seconds away, so I started sucking and within a minute I was swallowing the most erotic thing I've ever tasted as he called out loudly. I brought my head back up and gave Finn a taste by pulling him into a hard kiss. _

_we half laid half sat in the tub for what seemed like seconds (me on top of Finn), but was probably more like an hour._

Since then we've started trying all sorts of different things but never the actual sex part, and still, when I think about that night I start blushing like mad.

**AN-Okay so this just seems like smut with no storyline but this is just to establish a setting, and to use as a trial run. Now many of you who are reading my other stories know that I'm not the most reliable updater; however with this one and I guess all my others if I find 10 or more reviews in one chapter 99.9% of the time I will automatically drop whatever I'm doing to update right away. **

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a week at least, because I won't have access to a computer, but when I get back whether or not I'm in the mood to write I will immediately update right away if there is enough interest in the story (10 reviews).**


End file.
